Inquiétante Tranquillité
by Faeyll
Summary: Arthur est enfin peinard. Personne ne vient plus le faire chier, même pas sa femme. Puis les mauvais présages s'enchaînent et il réalise ne pas avoir vu Guenièvre depuis un bout de temps. [Livre V - Episode 5 version DVD : Après Arthur qui abandonne le trône mais avant de partir à la recherche de ses enfants].
1. Jamais tranquille très longtemps

Si on m'avait dit que j'aurais le cran d'écrire quelques choses sur Kaamelott...

Bonjour à tous, je voulais tester une histoire sur Kaamelott. L'idée de ce premier chapitre m'est venue brusquement la nuit dernière alors vous vous douterez bien que la suite n'est pas encore écrite. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'attend que vos retours pour envisager une suite.

Je tiens à avertir que je ne suis pas de celle qui connait toutes les répliques par cœur, il est donc possible qu'il y ait des confusions. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part si j'écris une aberration ^^

~Fayell

* * *

Chapitre 1

**Jamais tranquille bien longtemps**

**.**

Ça aurait dû être une bonne nouvelle en soi.

Arthur était enfin tranquille. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent, suffisamment peu souvent pour qu'il puisse le souligner. Et suffisamment peu souvent pour être plus que ravi.

Le silence était quelque chose de vraiment agréable et de tellement rare. Même après avoir laissé Excalibur dans le rocher, même alors qu'il n'était plus Roi, on venait encore le faire chier. Ne parlons pas du fait qu'il était enfin tout seul.

Arthur ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il s'était retrouvé peinard dans son lit. Y'avait toujours eu un crétin pour venir frapper à sa porte à toute heure de la journée et de la nuit. Et si c'était pas ses abrutis de chevalier, c'était ses beaux-parents qui venaient lui casser les pieds avec, respectivement, leurs histoires de tourelle et leurs pseudo tartes aux fruits. Quand c'était pas la belle-famille dont il se serait bien passé, y'avait les bonniches pour rattraper le coup et quand elles se faisaient oublier y'avait sa femme, championne quand il était question de lui casser les oreilles.

Enfin…

Justement, c'était pour ça que c'était calme, la reine n'était toujours pas là. Pas qu'il s'en serait plaint mais il était tard et Guenièvre n'était toujours pas dans la chambre. C'était vraiment inhabituel.

Il réfléchit un instant, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait foutre aussi tardivement et finit par hausser des épaules n'en ayant aucune idée. Il décida de ne pas l'attendre, il était fatigué comme toujours et l'absence de Guenièvre n'allait pas l'empêcher de dormir, si ce n'est l'inverse. Au moins elle ne le réveillera pas en mettant ses pieds glacés contre ses jambes pour se réchauffer.

Et comme les absents ont toujours tort, il en profita pour prendre toute la couverture. Il éteignit la bougie et s'installa. Cette absence était une putain de bénédiction, il allait en profiter !

.*.

Arthur gesticula, se tournant dans des grognements d'un flanc à l'autre. Puis il se remit sur le dos, inspira fortement les paupières clauses, attendit quelques longues secondes pour rouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de pierre.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir…

Il soupira, tourna la tête du côté qu'elle occupait généralement. La place vide et froide lui fit un petit quelque chose. Ses piaillements lui manquaient presque... A vrai dire, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à prendre toute la couette si elle n'était pas là pour s'en plaindre.

Il ferma à nouveau les paupières en s'intimant de dormir. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre son tout petit ronflement - qu'il disait ne plus supporter mais qu'il trouvait mignon dans une certaine mesure - pour trouver le sommeil. Il n'avait plus 4 ans. Et puis, même à 4 ans, il n'avait eu besoin de personne pour dormir. Il n'y avait personne vers qui se réfugier à vrai dire mais c'était pas le propos.

Il n'avait peut-être pas besoin d'elle pour se pieuter mais ce soir, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Et oui, il allait lui remettre la faute dessus ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ? Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il s'était couché et elle n'était toujours pas là. Si elle pensait qu'il allait s'inquiéter pour elle !

Et puis un loup hurla à la mort et l'orage éclata brusquement éclairant la chambre d'une lumière vive. Arthur s'était redressé surpris, n'ayant pas vu qu'un orage s'annonçait, et vit un corbeau qui le regarda intensément avant de criailler sur le rebord de leur fenêtre.

Bon…

Arthur n'était pas du genre superstitieux mais là ça faisait beaucoup. Enfin si, encore la veille il se bataillait avec Léodagan pour remettre le pain à l'endroit, répétant que ça portait malheur, mais là...

Entre les loups qui hurlent, synonyme de guerre et de famine, l'orage qui, selon elle, est la manifestation de la colère divine et le corbeau, oiseau sans bras, annonciateur d'un trépas à venir…

Là, c'était comme cette prophétie qu'il avait provoqué en faisant l'échange d'épouse.

Ça puait du cul mais violent.

Les trois plus grosses superstitions de sa femme venaient de s'être manifestées simultanément et au moment même où il se faisait la réflexion qu'il n'avait ni vu ni entendu parler de Guenièvre depuis un moment…

Le problème étant qu'il était totalement incapable de dire la dernière fois qu'il l'ait vu. La seule chose dont il était certain c'est qu'elle lui avait pris le bec la nuit dernière et qu'il s'était réveillé tardivement ce matin sans elle pour lui faire la morale – ce qui avait été une véritable source de bonheur.

L'orage gronda à nouveau faisant vibrer les petits vitraux derrière lesquels se tenaient toujours l'oiseau. A plus y réfléchir, il n'avait pas croisé sa femme depuis la veille au soir. Il aurait acté qu'elle était rentrée en Carmélide mais la présence de son père contredisait cette hypothèse.

Bref, ça aurait dû être une bonne nouvelle en soi mais cette absence ne présageait rien de bon.

.*.

Il sortit du lit de mauvaise grâce. Gardant avec lui l'épaisse couverture, il tenta de faire fuir le piaf qui n'arrêtait pas de croasser en tapant sur la vitre et dû ouvrir la petite fenêtre pour qu'enfin la bestiole s'envole.

\- Aller ! Du vent ! Va médire la mort sur un autre pays !

Bon, comme s'il n'y avait pas suffisamment de problème comme ça, c'était pas un orage mais une véritable tempête qui s'annonçait. Le vent se déchaînait au point où il avait cru ne pas être capable de refermer la fenêtre. Il était peut-être pas superstitieux – enfin si mais… oh zut ! – mais fallait pas déconner non plus. Les signes étaient vraiment nombreux.

Il se décida à partir à la recherche de sa femme. Il était tard, la moitié du château devait être couché mais Arthur était prêt à réveiller tout le monde pour la retrouver. Il commença doucement, tâchant de rester calme et raisonnable. Il était tout à fait possible qu'elle ait décidé d'aller faire une soirée copine avec une femme de chevalier ou d'être à une fête dont elle aurait pu lui parler et qu'il n'aurait pas écouter.

Il vadrouilla plus qu'il ne chercha. A chaque garde ou péquenaud qu'il croisait il leur demandait s'ils avaient vu la reine. La réponse était toujours négative. Après avoir un peu erré dans les couloirs, il décida de descendre aux cuisines, ayant eu le vague souvenir de l'avoir entendu parler d'une livraison de pâte d'amande à venir.

Aux cuisines, il n'y avait que les cuisiniers qui rangeaient leur cuisine, aidés des bonnes et plongeurs qui faisaient respectivement le ménage et la vaisselle. Aucune femme en vue, aucune Reine se goinfrant de friandise.

Repartant bredouille, Arthur ne sut pas trop où aller ensuite. Il cherchait – cette fois il cherchait vraiment – n'importe où. Les salles de bains, la salle des doléances, la salle du trône, à la table ronde, il alla chercher dans l'église, dans le local où Père Blaise entreposait toute sa paperasse, dans l'ancien laboratoire de Merlin et même dans les geôles dans le cas pas si improbable qu'un con n'ait pas compris qu'elle était la reine et l'ait enfermé pour une connerie - si tant est qu'il puisse y avoir une raison à enfermer sa gourde d'épouse.

Ô ça avait beau l'air d'être tiré par les cheveux, plus rien ne pouvait étonner Arthur et il s'attendait à tout ! Même à une très mauvaise plaisanterie orchestrée par sa femme.

Il ruminait à l'idée que, peut-être, elle s'était mise en tête d'aller se cacher et d'attendre qu'il s'inquiète pour elle pour réapparaître la bouche en cœur, possiblement – sûrement – en se plaignant qu'il lui aurait fallu toute une journée pour s'apercevoir de son absence. Lui se voyait déjà lui hurler dessus, lui disant qu'elle devait vraiment avoir une vie pourrie pour n'avoir rien d'autre à faire que de lui faire perdre son temps, lui reprochant de l'avoir inquiété pour rien ou encore d'avoir des manières d'enfants gâtées.

Il finit par réattérir dans la cuisine. Après tout, vu l'immensité de la forteresse, il aurait très bien pu la rater en ne passant pas par le même couloir. Et si – rien d'étonnant à cela – la pièce n'était pas vide, ce n'était toujours pas Guenièvre.

\- Ah ! Léodagan ! Vous tombez bien, je vous cherchais !

Le Roi de Carmélide, accompagné par Bohort était visiblement en train de faire des provisions.

« Vous allez quelque part ?

Arthur devait admettre que même s'il n'était plus Roi, il éprouvait la curiosité de savoir où ses chevaliers partaient et l'inquiétude aussi, à l'idée qu'il leur arrive une misère.

\- Rejoindre ma femme, répliqua Léodagan. Elle est d'humeur sanglante ce soir alors je perds du temps là où je peux.

\- Et vous Bohort ?

\- Eh bien… J'avais espoir de rentrer au Pays de Gaune mais je dois admettre je ne suis pas serein à l'idée de partir demain. Cet orage ne m'inspire rien de bon-

\- Dîtes plutôt que vous avez la frousse, coupa Léodagan.

\- Ça m'empêche de dormir !

\- C'est ce que je dis. Vous avez les chocottes.

\- Dîtes, ça suffit. Si j'avais eu envie de vous entendre vous chamailler je vous l'aurais dit.

\- Hey oh ! On ne vous a pas obligé à venir ici.

\- Non mais je vous cherchais !

\- Vous voulez quoi ?

\- Je suis à la cherche de votre fille.

\- Qui ? Guenièvre ?

\- Bah oui. Vous n'en avez qu'une de fille que je sache ! fit Arthur en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Encore heureux ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'vous dise ? Vous avez cherché dans votre plumard ? Non parce qu'en générale c'est là qu'on peut la trouver.

\- Non elle n'est pas dans notre chambre, sinon je ne serais pas venu la chercher dans tout le château !

\- Comment ? Êtes-vous en train de dire que la Reine Guenièvre a disparu, Sire ?

\- Ne m'appelez par Sire. Et non ! Enfin… Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vue.

\- Un moment ? Combien de temps, un moment ?

\- Un moment quoi ! Bon vous l'avez vu oui ou merde ?

\- Merde ! Voilà. 15 ans que vous vous la coltiner tous les soirs sans pouvoir nous faire un héritier et maintenant vous ne savez même plus la garder dans votre lit ! Je vous préviens s'il lui est arriver quelque chose-

\- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! Des heures que je vous attends !

Surpris, Arthur, Leodagan et Bohort se tournèrent vers la porte de la cuisine pour découvrir Dame Séli, bras croisés devant sa robe de chambre.

\- Ah ! Mais là c'est qu'on a un vrai problème ! répliqua Léodagan

\- Quoi donc ? Une fringale ? Vous auriez dû manger de la tarte !

\- Il semble que la Reine Guenièvre ait disparu, intervint Bohort.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire !? fit-elle en se tournant vers l'ancien Roi.

\- C'est-à-dire que… Eh bien je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée et… il semble que personne ne l'ai vue dernièrement. Je me demandais si elle n'était pas rentrée en Carmélide.

\- Pourquoi irait-elle en Carmélide alors que nous sommes là ? répliqua Leodagan comme si cette supposition était d'une stupidité hors norme.

_Peut-être parce que vous êtes là justement !_ Arthur se retint de lancer l'huile sur le feu.

\- Avec le Seigneur Yvain peut-être ? hasarda-t-il.

\- Seigneur Yvain tient actuellement le lit. Répondit Séli toujours aussi bourru. Paraît-il qu'il s'est fait attaquer par une guêpe. Il n'y a vraiment plus rien à tirer de ce gamin s'il commence à nous voir des guêpes en plein hiver.

\- Bien donc en somme vous ne savez pas plus que moi où est votre fille !

\- Holà j'vous ferais dire que c'est pas à nous de la surveiller !

\- A moi non plus ! se défendit Arthur.

\- Eh bien visiblement vous auriez dû !

\- Excusez-moi, intervint Bohort. Peut-être pourriez-vous remettre à plus tard cette discussion et vous concentrer sur l'importance capitale que nous pouvons retirer de cette réunion impromptue. La Reine a disparu. Il serait question de la retrouver.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire taire le Roi et la Reine de Carmélide le temps d'un court instant. Laissant à Arthur la possibilité de tirer deux conclusions. La première était que ce n'était sûrement pas une plaisanterie de la part de Guenièvre. La seconde était que, bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais à personne, il commençait très sincèrement à se faire du mouron pour sa femme.

...

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

Laissez un commentaire, dîtes-moi si ça vous intéresse, si vous avez des réclémations... Réclamation !


	2. Quand on en vient à regretter sa femme

Bonjour, bonjour

Étonnamment la suite arrive très vite ^^ Je vais pas vous promettre une publication d'un chapitre par jour, mais pour le moment les mots viennent tout seul alors je vais pas vous en priver ^^

Alors voilà le second chapitre. Je voulais juste vous précisez que même si le début assez porté sur l'humour, il s'agit quand même d'une quête, un voyage un peu comme le Livre V, donc même si j'espère pouvoir garder le ton, il y aura quand même de l'épique dans son sens d'aventure dans cette histoire. En espérant que ça n'en déçoive pas ^^

* * *

Je remercie chaleureusement les deux premiers reviewers. Je n'attendais pas de réactions aussi rapidement, merci les gars.

DrTonks : J'ai entendu ton réclame ^^ alors voilà la suite ;)

jane9699 : Ah oui, je peux pas m'en cacher il va y avoir du Lancelot, espérant que je ne te déçoive pas trop...

* * *

Chapitre 2

**Quand on en vient à regretter sa femme...**

.

\- Quelle est la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu ? redemanda une énième fois Dame Séli.

\- Pour la dernière fois, la nuit dernière lorsque nous nous sommes couchés !

\- Vous ne l'avez pas revue depuis ?

\- Bon sang, combien de fois est-ce qu'il faut que je vous le dise ? Non. Elle n'était pas là ce matin, réitéra Arthur en articulant doucement pour être bien certain que tout le monde comprenne bien.

\- Ce midi vous voulez dire, rectifia-t-elle. Oui parce que monsieur perd sa femme en milieu de nuit mais ça ne l'empêche pas de pioncer jusqu'au déjeuner. Pour un peu vous seriez arrivé après Yvain !

\- Mais merde ! Je suis plus Roi !

\- Eh bien justement ! Vous ne pouvez plus faire ce que vous voulez !

\- Merde.

Séli s'apprêtait visiblement à reprendre ses reproches, alors Arthur lui coupa la parole, haussant le ton d'un même temps :

« Merde, merde, merde et remerde ! MERDE ! Voilà ! C'est clair !?

Leodagan dévisagea Arthur, un mélange de consternation pour avoir perdu sa fille, de sidération pour avoir une réaction aussi enfantine et d'admiration pour avoir réussi si facilement à clouer le bec de sa femme. Bizarrement ça ne marchait pas pareil quand c'était lui qui enchaînait les « merde »…

\- Mais vous Dame Séli, intervint Bohort, ne l'avez-vous pas vu depuis hier soir ?

\- Evidemment que si ! C'est ma fille j'vous rappelle !

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez à me prendre la tête si elle a bien dormi dans notre plumard toute la nuit !

\- C'est pas le propos ! Le fait est que si elle avait été enlever juste à côté de vous, vous auriez été capable de roupiller tranquillement sans même vous en apercevoir !

\- Et qui viendrait enlever Guenièvre en plein milieu de la nuit !?

\- Je vous f'rais dire qu'elle a été enlevée au milieu de la nuit !

\- Ooh tout de suite ! railla Léodagan devant la conclusion tenue par sa femme.

\- Oui tout de suite ! Si elle n'est pas dans son plumard c'est qu'on l'a empêché d'y aller ! Elle ne serait jamais partie en pleine nuit et encore moins sans prévenir !

\- Je dis ça comme ça, mais elle est déjà partie sans prévenir pour rejoindre Lancelot, railla Arthur.

\- Mais ce n'était pas en pleine nuit !

\- C'est qu'avec cette tempête, je ne peux que m'inquiéter, acta Bohort alors que l'orage grondait violemment.

Arthur devait admettre que lui-même était inquiet à l'idée de savoir Guenièvre seule dehors en pleine nuit de tempête quand elle était du genre à pleurer à chaque bruit du tonnerre.

\- Nous ferions mieux de la chercher, et nous seront pas de trop à quatre.

\- Si ça se trouve vous l'avez simplement raté en faisant le tour du château, hasarda Léodagan, approuvant les dire de sa femme.

Elle était d'humeur sanglante il avait dit alors si en plus sa fille venait à avoir vraiment disparu, il avait tout intérêt à le surtout pas la contredire et à aller dans son sens, quoi qu'elle décide d'ailleurs.

Arthur en doutait pas mal. Il avait quand même passé une heure à traîner dans les couloirs, il aurait au moins rencontré quelqu'un qui l'aurait vu.

Ils s'étaient séparés.

Dame Séli avait décidé de passer par toutes les chambres, bien décidé à ne pas simplement passer la tête mais bien à allumer les lumières et à fouiller jusque dans les pots de chambre si elle en jugeait nécessaire.

Arthur avait beau souligné qu'il y avait nombre d'invité de marque dont ils pouvaient se permettre de réveillée si tardivement et abruptement mais la dame avait été plus que clair quant au fait qu'elle en avait strictement rien à cirer le ciboulot. Il avait pas insisté plus que ça. Ce n'était plus franchement son problème.

Léodagan pris les remparts et annexes. Arthur avait levé les yeux au ciel devant l'argumentation de son beau-père qui lui avait rabrouer les oreilles qu'il ne fallait pas s'étonné qu'il ne l'ait pas trouvé s'il n'avait pas cherché partout.

Franchement Arthur se demandait même si elle connaissait l'existence de la moitié des annexes du château. Il fut presque surpris de lui-même quand il vint penser qu'il connaissait Guenièvre mieux que ses propres parents – et c'était pas quelque chose dont il allait se vanter – parce qu'il était pratiquement certain que jamais elle ne serait sortie avec un orage pareil au-dehors. Mais bon, le Roi de Carmélide semblait convaincu qu'il trouvera sa fille au milieu des mortiers et des catapultes.

Bohort se vu le devoir de parcourir les jardins. Evidemment il avait tenté de se désister en proposant une énième connerie qu'il n'avait même pas fait l'effort d'écouter. Léodagan avait haussé le ton et lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'on ne lui donnait pas le choix. Il avait même eu le culot de dire que c'était son « Roi qui le lui ordonnait ». Arthur avait, dans un soupir fatigué, une énième fois répété cette phrase qui vraiment commençait à lui taper sur le système et lui donnait une fâcheuse envie de s'autofrapper :

\- Je ne suis plus Roi.

\- Non mais je parlais de moi, je suis toujours roi, moi.

Bohort avait résisté jusqu'à ce que Dame Séli l'accuse d'avoir la trouille de sortir avec ce vent. Le pauvre chevalier avait fini par céder en criant aux mécréants. Arthur devait reconnaître qu'il avait un peu de peine pour Bohort qui, bien qu'il appréciait les jardins, devait jamais avoir autant redouter de s'y rendre.

Quant à lui, il devait se taper une seconde fois les couloirs. Il était ravi… Il était parti alors que Léodagan et son épouse se crêpaient le chignon, sans grand espoir de réellement retrouver sa femme. Il décida de parcourir le plus de couloir avant de se rendre à nouveau dans leur chambre dans le cas improbable qu'elle s'y soit couchée.

Il lui sembla particulièrement étrange de se sentir déçu lorsqu'il entra et qu'il réalisa qu'il n'y avait personne. Il pouvait bien prétendre que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas le moral ni l'envie de repartir à sa recherche – lui qui l'avait récupérée il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela, non sans grand plaisir il l'admettait mais tout de même. Ou que c'était parce que son absence supposait qu'il allait de nouveau se farcir les ralliements de ses beaux-parents mais c'était se mentir. Vraiment, il devait être tombé bien bas pour qu'il ressente l'envie d'avoir Guenièvre près de lui.

Ils cherchèrent pendant près d'une heure supplémentaire sans résultat. Personne n'avait trouvé la Reine. Cette fois c'était un fait.

La Reine avait disparu.

.*.

\- Bon, reprenons, fit Léodagan. Qui a été la dernière personne à l'avoir vue ?

\- Vu qui ? demanda Perceval qui n'avait pas tout compris.

\- Il me semble avoir échangé quelques mots dans la cour de l'Eglise en fin de matinée, affirma Père Blaise.

\- Vous vous souvenez ce qu'elle faisait ? demanda Calogrenant.

\- Elle mangeait il me semble.

\- Ah oui. Elle était sensée recevoir sa livraison de pâtes d'amandes.

Arthur se félicita d'avoir au moins retenu ce fait qu'il n'avait d'abord émit que comme supposition.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna son père

\- Comment ça, ah bon. Ça doit faire des jours qu'elle en parle !

Pas qu'il l'ait vraiment écouté mais Arthur savait que dans son impatience, Guenièvre avait tendance à se répéter.

\- Non moi elle m'a parlé de pain de messe, fit Yvain.

\- Ah ? Je n'attendais pas une livraison d'Hostie. Remarquez, j'allais pas tarder à en faire alors…

\- De quoi ? Arthur regarda tour à tour le Père Blaise et Yvain sans comprendre pourquoi on était passé de la confiserie à l'Hostie.

\- Bon personne d'autre ? demanda Léodagan voulant faire avancer cette réunion de la Table Ronde

\- J'ai vu ma femme parler avec la Reine, intervint Karadoc.

Ah.

Peut-être qu'ils avaient trouvé leur coupable. Mevanwi avait déjà essayer de tuer Guenièvre plusieurs fois. Arthur avait essayé de lui faire réaliser combien elle devait être méfiante vis-à-vis de l'épouse du chevalier et qu'il ne fallait pas prendre au sérieux ses tentatives de réconciliations comme sincère. Il n'avait cependant pas de mal à croire qu'elle était suffisamment naïve pour s'être fait avoir par cette femme.

\- Quand était-ce ?

\- Je ne sais pas… plusieurs jours.

\- Bon sang ! râla Léodagan qui avait bon espoir de régler cette affaire. La prochaine fois donnez-nous les nouvelles de l'année dernière !

\- D'un autre côté c'est comme tout, selon quand on part, l'année dernière ça change de jour.

Arthur soupira lourdement.

\- Est-ce qu'il n'y a que moi qui a le sentiment que peut-être Lancelot puisse être responsable ?

\- Ça me semble être tout à fait possible, mon oncle.

\- Oui enfin à ce compte-là ça peut très bien être votre père, railla le Roi de Carmélide à Gauvain.

\- Votre père est ici, Seigneur Gauvain ? s'étonna Yvain.

\- Non pas que je sache.

\- Le Roi Loth a interdiction de sortir de son château.

\- Oui enfin ça ne l'empêche pas de venir essayer de retirer Excalibur…

\- Dites Sire-

\- Ne m'appelez pas Sire. Combien de fois faut que je vous le dise Perceval ?

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. Non mais j'oublie.

\- Vous savez c'est pas simple, intervint Karadoc.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas simple ?

\- Bah vous savez, vous qui êtes plus roi mais qui présidé une réunion de la Table Ronde. En plus nous on est un clan concurrent. J'ai pas bien compris pourquoi on est là.

\- Vous êtes pas un clan concurrent, vous êtes indépendant, vous êtes toujours fédéré autour de Kaamelott et la quête du Graal.

\- Mais du coup c'est Guenièvre le Graal ? demanda Karadoc.

\- Heu… Non pas du tout.

\- Quoi ? Mais elle pouvait pas le dire plus tôt celle-là ? Des années qu'on la cherche, elle pouvait pas dire que c'était elle !? fit Perceval visiblement mécontent d'apprendre la nouvelle.

\- Dîtes, j'ai pas bien compris, c'était pas votre femme qu'on cherchait, Sire ? demanda Calogrenant.

\- Ne m'appelez pas Sire... Et oui, on cherche ma femme. Je ne sais pas ce que le Graal vient foutre dans cette réunion.

\- C'est parce que vous perdez votre temps a essayé d'expliquer des trucs à ces idiots qui ne comprennent rien.

\- Oui, bon beau-père ce n'est pas le moment et ça n'aide pas.

\- Non mais parce qu'en attendant, on ne sait toujours pas qui a vu la reine en dernier, marmonna Père Blaise derrière son pupitre

\- Ah ! Mais j'avais pas compris ça moi ! Je croyais qu'on parlait de Venec !

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux devant Perceval qui venait de s'exclamer.

\- Hein ?

\- Comment faites-vous pour tomber dans un quiproquo que vous vous créez à vous-même ? demanda Léodagan désespéré.

\- C'est pas faux.

\- Non mais sérieusement, Perceval, pourquoi vous nous parlez de Venec ?

\- Eh bien je l'ai vu hier. Il ramenait une livraison au château.

\- Venec ?

Arthur se demandait s'il pouvait vraiment se fier à une information donnée par Perceval. Il avait beau avoir toute la bonne volonté du monde, il était vraiment pas fiable pour... De manière générale, il était pas fiable.

\- Mais quand était-ce, Seigneur Perceval ? demanda Gauvain.

\- Un peu avant le déjeuner je dirais.

\- C'est lui qui a livré le pain de messe !

\- Mais c'est pas un marchant Venec !

\- Bah d'une certaine manière quand même un peu, remarqua le Roi de Carmélide.

\- Non mais d'accord mais pourquoi Venec viendra kidnapper Guenièvre ça n'a aucun sens !

\- Ah ça ! D'autant plus que je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs pas plus tard qu'hier ! Il m'a présenté les dernières nouveautés en termes de torture et il m'a bien dépouillé ce saligaud !

Arthur n'était pas certain de si Léodagan se plaignait vraiment ou non, c'était à peine percevable mais son beau-père avait le sourire. C'en était effrayant. Vraiment...

\- Bon bah, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va le chercher ? proposa Calogrenant.

\- J'en sais rien voilà ! Je ne vois pas ce que Venec irait faire de cette gourde.

\- Dis donc ! Je vous permets pas !

\- Dites ! J'ai encore le droit d'appeler ma femme comme je veux ! Il se trouve que c'est une gourde et vous allez tout de même pas m'empêcher d'appeler un chat un chat non ! Bon. Dans tous les cas, Venec n'aurait aucun intérêt à kidnapper Guenièvre. A moins qu'il ne veuille la vendre comme esclave, ce qui serait vraiment très con !

\- Oui, enfin on peut pas dire qu'il soit d'une intelligence exceptionnelle non plus...

\- Eh bien il se trouve qu'il en a plus dans la cervelle que la plupart d'entre vous.

\- Ou vous avez une préférence pour que ce soit Lancelot le coupable, sous un soupçon de reproche qu'Arthur ignora.

\- Ça tombe sous le sens. Après avoir tué tous ses hommes, détruit son camp et récupéré Guenièvre, il a de quoi vouloir se venger.

\- Mais j'croyais qu'il était mort moi… intervint Yvain.

\- Présumé.

\- Quoi ?

\- On n'a pas de preuve.

\- Mais parce qu'il faut avoir des arguments ?

\- Mais non crétin, on dit qu'il est mort parce qu'on a pas de nouvelle mais on n'a pas encore trouvé son corps. Pas qu'on ait vraiment cherché ou qu'on s'en tamponne.

\- Bon très sincèrement, combien de chance avons-nous que ce soit Lancelot ? demanda Arthur.

Lui devait avouer qu'il avait une préférence pour Lancelot que pour Venec. Au moins il était certain que son ancien chevalier ne lui ferait pas de mal. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant si Venec la vendait au marché aux esclaves.

\- Sincèrement Sire, intervint Perceval, autant qu'on l'on peut trouver un navet dans une lutte à lapin.

\- Mais dites, du coup je fais quoi de ma femme ? demanda Karadoc. Non parce qu'elle a vu Guenièvre, au moins depuis l'année dernière.

Arthur ne prit même pas la peine de répondre au Seigneur de Vannes et préféra se tourner vers Perceval dont il savait son aisance en mathématiques.

\- Un navet dans une lutte à lapin… C'est-à-dire ?

\- Aucune chance que ça arrive.

Arthur resta sans voix, incapable de déterminer s'il devait prendre en compte l'avis de Perceval. Ils n'avaient pas plus de piste qu'au début de cette réunion qui avait pris des plombs. Vraiment, Arthur en avait plus que ras le bol de cette réunion… Ils avaient perdu du temps, ne savaient pas où chercher ni qui. C'était quand même dingue que personne dans ce fichu château ne soit capable de dire où est passé la Reine de ce pays !

Il avait vraiment besoin de récupérer sa femme. Et là ça n'avait rien avoir avec son inquiétude potentielle ou un improbable manque – enfin pour être honnête y'avait de ça. Non, non c'est qu'il ne pouvait plus se farcir une minute de plus cette bande de pseudo chevalier. Il voulait sa femme, dans son pieu maintenant ! Il était prêt à être aussi agréable qu'elle le voudrait pourvu qu'on arrête de lui mettre ces débilos dans les pattes !

Il jure, qu'importe qui a eu la connerie de lui voler sa femme, il allait le payer cher... Et il allait au moins lui rendre au double ce supplice.

\- En parlant de lapin, souligna Léodagan, comment va Bohort ? Il s'est remis de sa mauvaise rencontre de la nuit dernière ?

**.**

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui.

J'espère que je ne me suis pas trop foiré pour retranscrire cette scène de Réunion de la Table Ronde. Si vous avez des remarques à faire, n'hésitez pas !

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à commenter, à faire vos critiques et à une prochaine pour la suite


	3. Intermède

Bonjour à tous,

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je voulais seulement vous prévenir que je viens tout juste de récupérer mon ordinateur d'une panne. Ça a pris un peu de temps pour le remettre sur pied (Confinement, obligations personnelles, déconfinement etc. ) mais je voulais vous dire que j'ai bien lu vos commentaires, que je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter comme ça, la suite arrivera, il me faut juste un peu de temps pour récupérer mes documents et me remettre dans le bain.

Bref, un message pour vous demander de prendre votre mal en patience.

Merci de votre soutien et à bientôt.

Faeyll


	4. En piste

Bonjour à tous,

...

Mon ordi a replanté dix jours après =.=

Il m'a fallu une plombe pour me remettre dans l'écriture et du coup pour mettre un terme à l'attente qui dure depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, je publie le début du chapitre 3. C'est court, ça n'avance pas mais c'est mieux que rien. Je vous sentais trop impatient alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je vous mette quelque chose sous la dent :D Sachez seulement que je reviens souvent faire des petites modifications et que venant de poster ça un peu sans savoir quoi dire ensuite, il y aura sûrement des ajouts (sans jamais changer le fond de l'histoire, il va s'en dire)

Espérons que cela suffira à égayer ces temps compliqués. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires très encourageant et chaleureux, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait autant d'amateurs, ici.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

~Faeyll

* * *

Chapitre 3

**En piste**

.

Arthur décida de partir à la recherche de Guenièvre. Ils n'avaient pas de piste, mais il n'allait pas attendre sagement au château. Pour autant qu'il sache, elle pouvait être gravement en danger.

Alors, il avait suivi la seule piste – ou pseudo piste – qu'il pouvait considérer à cette heure et était parti chercher Vénec qui, selon les dire de son beau-père, était au château le jour de la disparition de Guenièvre. Léodagan avait insisté pour l'accompagner et Arthur n'avait pas fait de commentaire, il l'avait rarement vu aussi inquiet.

Ils étaient allés au marché, espérant le trouver à vendre des esclaves ou des éléments de tortures. Ils avaient fait de bout en bout la place sans le trouver. Ils étaient allés sur les chemins où il serait susceptible de mener une embuscade à des voyageurs. Ils ont marché toute l'après-midi avant d'enfin le trouver, assis sur un rocher plat juste à un carrefour, seul.

\- Bon dieu ! Mais où étiez-vous ? rabroua Léodagan.

\- Une plombe qu'on vous cherche ! marmonna Arthur en s'approchant du brigand.

\- Ah, c'est vous Sire ? d'un ton morne qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas.

\- Je ne suis plus Roi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le Roi de Carmélide.

\- Rien, j'attends.

Arthur échangea un regard avec son beau-père, un peu dérouté par la dépression visible dans son attitude.

\- Vous êtes seul ?

Vénec les avait habitués à ce qu'il soit accompagné d'une petite dizaine de gars qu'il entraînait pour être brigands.

\- Ouais-ouais, les gars sont en autonomie. A voir comment ils se débrouillent quand je suis pas là.

\- Et vous, vous les attendez là ?

Arthur fit de gros yeux à son beau-père, puis intervint avant même que Vénec ne puisse songer à répondre à la question.

\- Vous êtes gentils, mais on n'est pas là pour faire la causette. Est-ce que vous avez vu la Reine ?

\- Aujourd'hui non. C'est-

\- Elle a disparu dans la journée d'hier.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il l'air très incertain.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans « disparu » ? Ça veut dire que personne ne sait où elle est, ni où, ni même quand précisément elle a été vu pour la dernière fois.

\- Ah.

\- C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ? « Ah. »

\- Eh bien... Vous me promettez de ne pas vous mettre en colère, de me mettre au cachot ou je-ne-sais-où.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé comprendre ? C'est vous qui l'avez emmené ?

\- Promettez, et je vous le dirais.

\- Ouais, bon, allez-y, fit Arthur.

\- Bon. La Reine est venue me voir, hier dans l'après-midi. Elle voulait que je la fasse sortir du château incognito-

\- Et vous l'avez fait ! cria Léodagan, hors de lui.

\- Eh bien, elle m'a payé-

\- Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de prévenir qui que ce soit ?! lâcha Arthur tout autant en colère.

\- Eh bien… C'est le principe quand on demande à être _incognito…_

.*.

\- Non mais dîtes Sire ! Vous aviez promis !

\- Ne m'appelez pas Sire.

\- Vous aviez promis de pas me mettre au cachot.

\- Aah, mais c'est pas moi. Je ne suis plus Roi alors je peux plus mettre personne au cachot. Par contre... Léodagan, c'est une autre histoire.

L'homme en question approuva d'un geste vif de la tête.

\- Parce que moi, je suis toujours roi.

\- Bon techniquement, fit Arthur plus bas à l'intention de son beau-père, vous n'avez pas la légitimité de faire emprisonner quelqu'un dans les prisons de Kaamelott. Vous devrez le ramener en Carmélide.

Avant que Léodagan ne puisse répliquer son mécontentement, Vénec se redressa alarmé par cette possibilité.

\- Quoi ?! Je ne peux pas rester ici ni même aller en Carmélide ! Sire ! Mes gars vont s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas et après ils vont garder pour eux leur butins et ça va devenir l'anarchie si je ne fait pas le partage.

\- Si vous croyez que je m'en tamponne ! Dîtes-moi plutôt où vous avez emmené la Reine.

\- C'est que… elle m'a fait promettre de ne jamais le dire.

\- Et vous allez me faire croire que vous êtes un homme d'honneur, lâcha Arthur dans un rictus cynique.

\- D'honneur peut-être pas mais je suis un homme de parole. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit votre cas.

Arthur secoua la tête laissant comprendre qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quel autre jour, il n'avait plus envie d'être un homme d'honneur et de parole. Il avait suffisamment parlementé quand il était Roi de Logre à son goût. Maintenant, tout ce qui l'intéressait était sa femme et s'il devait devenir un homme sans foi ni loi pour la revoir alors soit.

Non pas qu'il ressentait réellement le besoin de sa femme pour vivre une vie comblée, c'était même, a priori, plutôt l'inverse mais il n'avait certainement pas envie de se farcir les lamentations ou remarques de ses beaux-parents jusqu'à ses vieux jours pour avoir été incapable de retrouver leur fille et qu'ils l'avaient perdu une seconde fois par sa faute. Et à ça, Arthur n'aurait pas eu grand-chose à répliquer.

\- Vous allez nous le dire, où je vais demande à Léodagan de faire un essai sur vous de ses derniers achats d'objets de tortures.

Venec souffla contrarié, piétinant légèrement le sol d'inconfort devant l'alternative.

\- Dépêchez-vous, il n'attend que ça ! perdant largement patience.

\- Bien, bien. Je l'ai emmené chez Caïus.

\- Caïus ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutrait là-bas ?

\- Je sais pas, j'ai pas demandé. Elle devait être de retour ce matin mais elle n'était pas au rendez-vous.

Arthur opina de la tête. Bon il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait mais au moins il avait un vrai début de piste.

\- Dîtes, vous pouvez me relâcher maintenant ? Mes gars vont se faire du mourrons.

\- Demandez à Léodagan !

Arthur partit des geôles avec la ferme intention de rejoindre le clan de Caïus et dénicher le fin mot de cette histoire. Il devait trouver sa femme. Il était fatigué et voulait dormir tranquillement dans son lit avec Guenièvre à ses côtés au plus vite.

\- Alors l'ami ! fit Léodagan dans un sourire rayonnant et donc définitivement effrayant. « Que direz-vous de tester quelques uns des objets dont vous m'avez loué l'efficacité.

\- Non mais c'est pas la peine, je vous assure que je sais comment ça fonctionne.

**.**

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, la chute n'est pas géniale, j'aurais voulu trouver mieux que ça. M'enfin, on a un début de quelques choses et j'espère que ça et vos commentaire suffiront à me remettre sur le chemin de la rédaction de cette fic.

Merci encore de votre soutient que j'espère encore pouvoir bénéficier pour ce chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine, soyez prudent et espérons-le à bientôt !


	5. Promesse intérieure

Bonjour à tous,

Je sais avoir mis beaucoup de temps pour publier la suite mais je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps à accorder à l'écriture en ce moment. J'espère que d'ici quelques semaines, j'aurais trouvé un rythme décent pour poursuivre cette histoire.

Je suis toujours agréablement surprise de voir tant de monde me lire et ça me fait très plaisir surtout quand il me semble que je vais en surprendre plus d'un.

Chapitre court cette fois-ci aussi mais je pense que le suivant ne tardera pas autant.

Bonne lecture, j'attends vos retour avec impatience.

~Faeyll

* * *

Chapitre 4

**Promesse intérieure**

.*.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Arthur était pressé de revoir Guenièvre. C'était bien plus sincère que lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé de la folie de Lancelot et l'avait délié de leur lit dans la cabane au milieu des bois. A cette époque, il avait simplement réalisé son erreur d'avoir épousé Mevanwi et son manque d'honneur à avoir pousser Guenièvre à partir car trop malheureuse. Cette fois il ressentait le besoin de faire changer les choses. Il se fit la promesse que cette fois-ci ce ne sera pas « comme avant ». Elle méritait mieux, il lui devait au moins du respect et peut-être un peu plus de douceur à défaut d'amour.

Il réalisait aujourd'hui qu'elle avait toujours été là. Guenièvre avait toujours été une oreille attentive malgré tout et il lui sembla que peut-être elle avait fait preuve de beaucoup de patience et de compréhension à son égard, sûrement beaucoup trop. Avec le recul, il lui sembla qu'elle l'avait laissé dire beaucoup de chose pour le soulager et Arthur convenait parfaitement à admettre que c'était totalement injuste de sa part.

Alors il était résolu à récupérer une bonne fois pour toute sa femme avec l'intention stricte de lui demandé de ne plus jamais partir ainsi sans prévenir personne et avec la promesse que cette fois les choses changeront. Il sera désormais à l'écoute, aussi patient que possible et un couple soudé dans l'intérêt de la Bretagne et de leur bonne entente à défaut d'être amoureux.

Alors sitôt le nom de Caius avait-il été mentionné, il avait quitté le cachot en hâte. Il laissa derrière lui Léodagan, tout occupé qu'il était à martyriser Venec pour qu'Arthur veuille l'attendre. En remontant des oubliettes, il croisa Calogrenant à qui il avait demandé d'aller faire préparer un cheval pour lui. Le chevalier avait demandé où il avait l'intention d'aller, Arthur avait étonnamment pris la peine de lui répondre non sans se hâter de rejoindre sa chambre pour s'apprêter pour une longue chevauché. Après une courte hésitation, il décida par la même occasion de prendre une robe pour Guenièvre. Qui savait comment il allait la retrouver, Arthur ne voulait pas l'accabler de davantage de honte.

Il avait récupéré d'une servante de quoi boire et manger et de quoi camper même s'il doutait qu'il prendrait le temps de faire une halte pour la nuit. Quand il atteignit la Cour intérieure, Calogrenant l'attendait avec deux chevaux et son propre paquetage.

\- Je vous accompagne !

Arthur avait bien tenté de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'escorte mais le chevalier avait été intraitable sur le sujet en décrétant qu'il n'était pas prudent pour lui de partir seul quand il pouvait être question d'une révolte de chef de clan. Arthur devait admettre qu'il appréciait l'initiative plus qu'intelligente pour une fois bien qu'il doutait beaucoup que ce soit là les intentions de Caius.

Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps maintenant mais Arthur n'ayant pas été tout à fait transparent avec les autres chevaliers, familles et clans fédérés pouvait concevoir pourquoi le chevalier était inquiet pour la sécurité de Logre. Personne ne savait que lui et Caius avait fait leur classe ensemble dans la milice urbaine de Rome. Arthur avait pu devenir Roi de Bretagne grâce à Caius et Caius avait pu devenir Centurion grâce à lui, ils avaient maintenu leur bonne entente toutes ces années sans parler que l'ancien chef romain n'aimait pas les conflits ; Arthur ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait enlevé Guenièvre.

Il plissa des paupières en réalisant qu'en fait, c'était elle qui l'avait rejointe. Est-ce qu'au final, tout comme avec Lancelot, elle s'était enfuie pour une idylle ? C'était étonnant dans la mesure où il ne lui semblait pas qu'elle l'ait jamais vu un seul jour. Il n'y avait selon lui absolument aucun sens à ce qu'elle ait eu besoin de rencontrer le romain.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui sembla que la meilleure manière de comprendre le pourquoi du comment était encore de le lui demander ce qui sera la première chose qu'il fera quand ils la retrouveront. Au moment où il fut pris d'un bâillement il se fit la réflexion qu'il irait sûrement lui demander de rentrer se coucher au château pour qu'il puisse lui-même enfin dormir et se reposer.

.

La chevauchée avait été faite sans encombre et rapide. Le temps leur avait été favorable et la lune suffisamment dégagée pour qu'ils puissent galoper une grande majorité du temps. La soirée était bien entamée lorsqu'ils descendirent de chevaux dans la petite cour en face de la vieille maison qu'il avait cédé à Caius et qui avait depuis subit nombre de changement. Un écuyer vint s'occuper des bêtes, une jeune femme, non sans une révérence, demanda s'ils souhaitaient qu'on leur prépare un dîner. Arthur déclina, Calogrenant avait d'abord répondu par la positive mais sous le regard noir de son ancien roi, avait changé d'avis.

Arthur devait admettre être un peu impressionner que Caius ait finalement réussi à bâtir un début de seigneurie digne de ce nom. Aussi il fut presque surpris de n'avoir eu qu'à pousser la porte pour entrer chez le seigneur et si d'ordinaire il préférait se faire inviter, il était désormais trop fatigué et pressé pour envisager quelques politesses que ce soit.

\- Qu'est-ce que- ! Ah c'est vous ! fit Caius, assez surpris de l'intrusion.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda Arthur en allant droit au but.

\- Qui ?

\- Guenièvre. Ma femme. La Reine. Où est-elle ?!

\- Heu… Pas là ?

Arthur soupira, posa sa main sur le pommeau de son épée. Il fut presque surpris de ne pas sentir la gravure du dragon si familière sous ses doigts, ayant oublié que ce n'était plus Excalibur qu'il portait à sa taille mais une vulgaire lame sans grande valeur. Pour autant, Caius n'eut aucun mal à comprendre la menace dans le geste et c'est tout ce qu'Arthur désirait.

\- Je suis pas d'humeur pour les devinettes. Je sais pas ce qu'elle voulait faire ici, mais maintenant, la fête est terminée, rendez-moi ma femme.

\- Je… C'est-à-dire que je ne comprends pas bien. Qu'est-ce que la Reine ferait ici ?

\- A vous de me le dire.

\- Mais je n'en sais rien du tout, contra-t-il dans un froncement de sourcil.

\- Elle a quitté le château hier pour vous rencontrer.

Caius leva des yeux étonnés sur Arthur qui semblait vraiment surpris.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

Il y eut un temps étendu où les deux anciens romains se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Ce fut Calogrenant qui intervint cette fois, mettant en mot ce qui était sans aucun doute la pire nouvelle qui soit aux yeux et oreille de l'ancien Roi de Logre :

\- Si ce que vous dites est vrai, alors ça signifie qu'elle n'est jamais arrivée à destination.

Arthur songea qu'il aurait préféré la trouver sous les draps de Caius plutôt que d'apprendre qu'elle avait été attaquée puis kidnappé sur le chemin entre Venec et les terres de Caius.

Cette fois c'était plus qu'officiel, la Reine Guenièvre avait été enlevé.

**.**

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

Ce sera donc tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que la narration ne vous aura pas déplu mais j'aspire à quelque chose d'un peu plus épique qu'humoristique, c'est donc primordiale. J'espère aussi que vous apprécierez le 'développement' du personnage d'Arthur : il m'a semblé être quelque peu plus serein dans le Livre V avec Guenièvre, j'avais envie d'en évoqué les origines.

Bref, merci d'avoir lu, j'attends vos réactions avec beaucoup d'impatience.

Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end, soyez prudent et à bientôt !


	6. Officiellement prêt à tout

Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que vous passez de pas trop mauvaise fêtes de fin d'année compte tenu des circonstances.

Je sais que j'avais dit que la suite viendrait rapidement mais j'ai mis un peu de temps à décider des réactions des personnages. J'espère que vous ne les trouverez pas trop éloigner de ceux écrit par Alexandre Astier, aussi s'il vous semble y avoir des incohérence grossière, n'hésitez pas à me les énoncer.

Voici donc la suite, l'enquête stagne mais je voulais encore développer le personnage d'Arthur. J'espère que vous apprécierez la direction que prend cette fiction, j'attends donc avec impatience vos réactions.

Bonne lecture,

~Faeyll

* * *

Chapitre 5

**Officiellement prêt à tout**

.

Arthur avait fini par s'asseoir à la table de Caius sans un mot, dépité par la nouvelle.

C'était bien plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Guenièvre n'était pas seulement cachée chez l'un de leurs alliés ou connaissance. Elle avait été enlevée et ils n'avaient maintenant plus aucune piste.

\- Il faut que tu me croies Arturus, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle aurait eu envie de me rencontrer.

Arthur leva des yeux apathiques sur l'ancien chef romain. Il y avait des années qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi. L'un l'autre n'avait, sans y réfléchir ni vraiment discuté, jamais laissé entendre leur passé commun dans la milice à Rome.

Il ne savait pas bien ce qu'espérait Caius en l'appelant ainsi, le prendre par les sentiments, se montrer sincère ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'apprécia pas franchement mais décida de ne pas en faire mention. Il n'avait vraiment plus d'énergie dans ce genre de trivialité.

\- Tu n'as pas reçu de lettre ? demanda Arthur.

Jamais Guenièvre ne se serait déplacée chez un membre de la noblesse sans s'annoncer avant, encore moins si c'était la première fois qu'elle le rencontrerai.

Caius prit un temps de réflexion avant de secouer la tête. Il lui semblait que si ça avait été le cas, il s'en serait souvenu.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? demanda-t-il.

Arthur ravala une réplique sarcastique lorsque Calogrenant entra brusquement en annonçant que les chevaux étaient prêts à repartir. L'ancien Roi de Bretagne se leva, revêtit son manteau et suivi le chevalier vers l'extérieur.

\- Reste ici. Elle a peut-être eu un contretemps, il se peut qu'elle parvienne ici dans quelques jours si elle a fait mauvaise rencontre.

\- J'enverrai un messager à Kaamelott à l'instant où elle foulera les pieds du domaine.

Arthur accorda un simple coup de tête avant de quitter les lieux.

Il faisait nuit noire quand ils ont repris la route vers le château de Kaamelott. Ils ont chevauché aussi vite que possible et toute la nuit, ne s'arrêtant qu'une seule fois forcée par les chevaux qui s'étaient approché de la rivière pour s'y désaltérer.

Pendant toute la durée du voyage, Arthur priait tous les dieux qu'ils connaissaient pour que son beau-père n'ait pas déjà tué Vénèc. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il espérait qu'il n'ait pas été trop en colère et qu'ils puissent le retrouvé suffisamment conscient pour qu'il puisse répondre aux questions.

Le marchand était à présent leur seul témoin capable de faire avancer les recherches dans la bonne direction. L'aube commençait tout juste quand ils sont descendus de cheval. Dame Séli les attendait à la porte et tira une grimace quand elle ne vit pas sa fille à ses côtés.

Arthur resta silencieux un instant pendant qu'elle le détaillait. Il était étrange qu'elle n'ait pas fait la moindre remarque. Aucune critique sanglante, aucune accusation de quelque sorte que ce soit. Il ne savait pas bien si c'était sa fatigue manifeste ou le souci qu'il ne cachait pas qui l'en empêcha.

Elle fit signe à un palefrenier de s'occuper des chevaux puis elle s'avança vers son gendre, son air bourru toujours présent mais sa voix bien plus attentionnée qu'il ne lui ait jamais entendue.

\- Vous devriez aller vous coucher, vous ne ressemblez à rien.

Arthur secoua la tête.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour ça, je dormirais quand elle sera rentrée.

Séli n'essaya pas d'insister. Elle annonça qu'elle reviendra avec du lait de chèvre et une gamelle chaude des cuisines puis partie sans un seul reproche. Arthur ne put s'empêcher d'y trouver plus d'inquiétude que de réconfort.

Il demanda à Calogrenant de faire rassembler les chevaliers et toutes personnes susceptibles d'avoir parlé à la reine les deux dernières semaines à la salle de trône. Le Roi d'Ecosse partit sans attendre laissant Arthur seul au milieu de la cour.

C'est avec une appréhension qui lui tordait l'estomac et lui donnait envie de vomir qu'il décida à descendre aux cachots, espérant ne pas arriver trop tard pour arrêter son beau-père. Il n'avait pas atteint la moitié des escaliers qu'il sentit l'odeur saisissante et si reconnaissable du sang.

A la lueur de sa torche, il découvrit Léodagan assis sur un tabouret en face de la cellule encore ouverte de Vénèc, un couteau ensanglanté à la main et avec lequel il tapotait nerveusement l'émouture sur son genou.

Le roi de Carmélide leva vivement la tête vers lui, le questionnant silencieusement. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir, assistant réellement pour la première fois à l'image même que suggérait son surnom : « le Sanguinaire ». Il secoua la tête, son beau-père dans un mouvement enragé jeta son arme dont la lame vint se planter entre deux roches du mur opposé.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes immobiles et silencieux jusqu'à ce que Léodagan se lève et parte. Arthur ne l'en empêcha pas, il le suivit du regard puis quand il fut seul, il déposa sa torche sur son support et entra dans la cellule.

Vénèc était étendu au sol, le visage tuméfié – Léodagan l'avait visiblement bien battu – et une plaie fine mais profonde à la cuisse droite de la taille du couteau maintenant planté dans le mur.

\- Vénèc ? appela Arthur.

Sans réponse, il donna un coup de pied dans la chaussure du marchand, espérant le réveiller puis quand ce fut le cas, il se pencha vers l'homme, posa deux doigts dans sa nuque. Après un instant où son cœur se déchaîna à ne pas trouver de pouls, il sentit la pulsation. Il empêcha un soupir de soulagement de ce faire entendre mais le ressenti très sincèrement.

Très vite, Arthur se détourna de la cellule qu'il ferma dernière lui, attrapa sa torche remonta lentement les marches. Il s'arrêta au niveau des deux soldats qui surveillaient l'accès des geôles, leur adressa qu'un simple regard en coin :

\- Soigner les blessures du prisonnier.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et prirent chacun leurs torches.

« Faites en sortes qu'il survivent à la nuit ou vous subirez le même sort que lui, laissant parfaitement voir la promesse sombre dans ses yeux froids.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Arthur pensait sincèrement sa menace et savait que s'il n'avait pas la possibilité de le voir vivant demain, il ferait en sorte que chaque habitant de ce château se souvienne que même s'il n'est plus le roi, il est encore à craindre, voire même davantage.

En poursuivant son chemin, il se fit la promesse que dorénavant, il ferait tout, réellement tout et n'importe quoi pour retrouver Guenièvre et la ramener à la maison, même s'il devait trahir ses propres convictions et ambitions.

...

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié la lecture. Je ne vous promets pas une publication rapide mais je ferais au mieux ! Merci encore à tous pour vos commentaires, ça me fait toujours très plaisir, n'hésitez pas cette fois encore à réagir et à donner votre avis.

Je vous souhaite donc et malgré tout de bonnes vacances, et surtout une meilleure année 2021 que ne l'aura été celle de 2020 (je suis un peu en avance mais je n'ai pas prétention à croire que je publierais la suite d'ici 3 jours...)

Je vous dis à dans pas trop longtemps, pour la suite.

Soyez prudent et à bientôt !

~Faeyll


End file.
